Legend of Zelda: The Hidden Triforce
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Complete! Relin, the son of Aaron and Zelda is now 8 years old and is being raised by Shara. For long Shara has lied to Relin saying his parents died. Will Relin find out he's been lied to his whole life? Sequal to A New Hero. OCxOC ZeldaxOC
1. Prologue

**Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I sure wish I did.**

**After a long time of wait, here it is! The Sequel to The Legend of Zelda: A New Hero! This one takes place 8 years after the last chapter in the prequel to this story. Hope you really enjoy it! **

_Morning in Hyrule…_

It was morning in Hyrule, in Lake Hylia. Shara splashed into the water from the bridge not to far away from the laboratory, Lunard splashed in after her, then Saori, and little 8-year-old Relin watched from the shore, splashing his feet in the cool water. It seemed like nothing had changed, everything was normal, except the fact that the Princess was missing and the Prince was left alone to take care of Hyrule. The disappearance was secret; no one knows where the Princess and the Prince of the Gerudos went off to, leaving Relin behind to be taken care of by Link's family. It was difficult to take care of Relin, judging on that he didn't know his parents and hates them for leaving him behind. But even from the hatred he was happy a little to be like a sibling to Lunard and Shara, or maybe even Shara's own son. Karina and Link took care of him of course, but he always asked questions, to many questions, and no one could answer them. But he was treated fairly… like family.

Relin glanced up from his splashing feet, watching Shara swim up to him. "Hey Shara!" he shouted, getting to his feet and waving. Shara got off the drop-off and walked up to him, her bikini meaning nothing to him. Shara smiled and bent down to cup some water in her hands, and splashed it at Relin. Relin laughed and took off his boots and socks and ran into the water, kicking up water with his bare feet at Shara. They both laughed as they smothered each other with water. Shara smiled and grabbed Relin by the waist, carrying him with her as she ran to the drop-off and jumped in.

It was a normal, typical day, practically the same as always, 8 years had passed since Ganondorf had arrived and tried to kill everybody… again, but he came with a friend, eight solid years since the event. Everyone had grown to prosper, Lunard and Saori had a baby, Malon had a baby, Shara didn't, but she was getting to be beautiful like her mother. Everything had changed…. Though some things stayed the same.

Saori swam up to shore along with Lunard and they got up onto the grass. "I best go back to the Ranch, Lunard. Lunar could be getting hungry." She said, slipping on her clothes, even though she was still wet. Lunard nodded.

"I'll come with you then." Lunard suggested, reaching for his clothes that lay bathing in the sun. Saori shook her head.

"You stay here with your family. I'll be fine." She said. Lunard smiled and walked up to her, kissing her on the lips good bye. "Bye!" she shouted, getting on to Epona and riding off.

The Lon Lon Ranch still belonged to Link and Karina, even if Malon and Talon came to visit. When Malon gave birth to her daughter, Fern was her name; she went back to her husband in Termina.

Relin ran away from Shara as she tried to splash him again and ran to safety by Lunard. "Shara's trying to splash me!" he shouted. Lunard looked down at the mini Aaron that stood by his leg. It was unbelievable to believe that Aaron and Zelda just got up and left when they gave birth to him. Lunard smiled, but it was quite amazing, it seemed Relin was the one who replaced them both because of the resemblance. Relin's red flared hair, his tan, peachy skin, and his stern face with deplorable eyes of brown. Lunard shook away the thought and ran towards his twin sister, kicking up water at her with his bare feet like Relin did the first time. Relin laughed and clapped his hands together to see his vengeance being taken.

"What are you laughing at?" Lunard shouted, spinning around and kicking some water at him. Relin gasped as the water hit him, they were ganging up on him! Shara and Lunard both kicked water at him, making him laugh and run away.

Relin laughed and Shara giggled as she chased after him and tackled him. It was so magical, the one-day where Karina had insisted that they go to the lake and have a little fun in the water with Relin while Link and her self stayed home and took care of the ranch and their own business. Shara knew what they meant by it, but still hadn't been able to have the pleasure herself, being she still hadn't had anyone good enough for her, making her still a virgin. Though no one teased her about it, didn't pressure her with the pleasures she could receive, she passed by it and ignored it, waiting for the right moment to come and when it did, she'd be happy.

Shara got off Relin and held him tightly, holding him close to her. Relin was like Shara's son, and she treated him just that way, nurturing him like a mother should treat their child. It was amazing though with the benefits it was to have Relin, a small child is like a son, and Shara had a whole idea of how to treat her own real child when it finally came to that.

Lunard sighed sand collapsed on to the ground, the grass cushioning his fall. Shara fell to the ground also, letting go off Relin and let him roll on the grass laughing still. It was a good day, but at the end of every good thing was an end, they needed to return home. Shara stood up, messed with Relin's fair hair and slipped her clothes over her wet bikini. Lunard stood up as well and put his shirt on over his wet chest and walked over to Relin. Reluctantly Relin grasped hold of Lunard's hand and they set off fro the horses waiting for them to decide when to head back home.

_Lon Lon Ranch…_

Karina shuffled through the kitchen, checking to make sure the potatoes were rightfully cooked and softened and often checking the fish Link had caught the other day. How long ago had it been when Relin had first joined the family? She was cooking the same exact thing, potatoes and fish. When Karina was certain the potatoes were good she sent them on the counter on a plate and cut each of them open with a knife. Cooking the dinner brought back fond memories of Relin when he was just a baby, but it also brought back the sad memories of him joining the family. Why had Zelda and Aaron left in the first place, she wondered sometimes. Though no one was there to answer that question for her, not even Adia, who lived up in Death Mountain answered her questions. The fish were finally at a good crisp and she took them off the stove, placing each fish on a separate plate and putting a potato next to each fish. She was getting old, she admitted, but then again, so was Link.

Time and time again she looked at herself in the mirror and spotted small streaks of white hair mixed among her brown. Even Link, though no one could see any white spots among his mess, but his stubby beard was no longer stubby, it was quite pronounced now. Karina sighed and wiped her eyes of any loose tears and extinguished the fire for the stove, a knock suddenly came to the door. She turned around and noticed Link coming down the stairs, his chin slightly shaven and his white tunic freshly cleaned from yesterday's laundry. Karina smiled at his clumsiness and proceeded to the door. Not so eagerly she opened the door and Saori came in, no doubt to check on the newborn child. Only 1-year-old was Saori and Lunard's child. And Saori paid very close attention to it, eager to make her child live a happy prosperous life.

Karina smiled as Saori walked by and preceded upstairs to Lünar, her son. She didn't even stop to say hi at least, but that was expected from her. Karina kept the door open and minutes later Shara, Lunard, and Relin came home finally. She smiled, looking directly at Relin who skipped over to the table and jumped onto a chair, not being tall enough to just sit on down in it. Soon the kid would have a growth spurt and he wouldn't have to jump onto the chairs to sit in them. Karina shrugged and grabbed two plates and served the dinner to the hungry mouths. Soon Saori came back downstairs and ate dinner with them.

They ate their fill of food and they drifted to their rooms to sleep. Karina stayed at the table, sitting down, her hands in her lap as she wondered off in thought about Zelda and Aaron's disappearance. Would they ever return? If so when? Questions wondered her, she would of stayed downstairs asking her self the same thing but Link came downstairs and brought her to their bed.

Wrapped in her husband's arms, Karina fell asleep. Across the hall, Saori fell asleep the same way, in the middle of the hallway Shara fell asleep as well, not ashamed to fall asleep with no one else. And in the same room as Shara's, Relin, son of Aaron, the Prince of the Gerudos, and son of Zelda Princess of Hyrule, fell asleep with the feeling of loss and hatred still submerged in his heart. Never the feelings to be unleashed in till the time so arrived…

**And so began the new story! Sequel to the Legend of Zelda: A New Hero.**


	2. Bordered Feelings

Bordered Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, isn't that something to cry about? But I do own everyone not from Zelda.

_A few weeks past, Relin's birthday has already past…_

He was now nine years old. It was strange to see him taller then he was before. Shara thought to herself, glancing over fruits on a strand in the market place in Hyrule. The soon growth spurt wasn't all of a surprise, but he had really grown! Before that he was only about at her hip, and she was only five foot ten, now he was at her elbow at four feet five. Shara smiled to herself as she grabbed a ripe red tomato from the stand to examine. Of course, like always, Relin was there shopping with her, but he didn't like hovering over the fruits for hours waiting for her to figure out what to get, no, he wondered the alleys. It wasn't the safest thing to do, but Shara believe that he would be safe from his own strength and quickness that could get him out of trouble.

With the tomato chosen she put it in the basket that Karina had given to her to carry the food she needed to buy. She paid the fee of two rupees and proceeded over to the vegetable stand right next door to the right. It was bustling this time of day, even going ten feet over to the next stand was a duck and dodge situation. It was terribly crowded, people pushing and shoving, men making their way to the nearby pub where they sold the famous Hyrulian shield. Shara treaded her way through, just inches away from the stand in till someone in a hurry pushed her out of the fray. She collapsed on the ground from the sudden push and she stared in dismay at the people reaching for food on the stands. Was it the end of the world? Did everyone desperately need food? She shrugged and checked to see that the food in the basket was okay it was fine.

"Do you need some help there?" someone asked from behind her overturned head. Shara whirled around and looked at the person who spoke, she didn't recognize him so no doubt it was a complete stranger lending a hand. Shara smiled, the same smile that her mother did before she had Shara and Lunard, and grasped the hand of the stranger. The stranger pulled her up to her feet and she hastily patted her self-down to make sure her new tunic wasn't dirty. Then she looked up at the stranger, examining him.

He didn't look at all tattered except for the slightly disheveled clothing and hair. His dirty blond hair lay on his head in a tumbled mess; though maybe it wasn't combed but it was surely cleaned. He wore a cloak that would probably be worn by a priest and big brown boots that didn't go a long to well with the cloak. He smiled at her, a lip smile, not a big one that showed teeth. His chin seemed to be freshly shaven, no doubt from the age he looked he was growing a beard. His face looked fine from the chin up to the eyes that were a hazel blue, except the side of his nose was slightly dirty from either dirt or sand.

Shara stared, it wasn't because he was dirty everywhere, besides the shave, maybe it was because of the strange way he looked at her, had she seen him from somewhere. She shook her head, laughing to herself. "Thank you." She said, almost forgetting to thank the stranger. _How long has he been in the sun? He's slightly tanned, _she thought to herself, laughing to herself again for acting so childish.

"Your quite welcome, do you want me help you get the things you need? You didn't have much success getting to your vegetables." He commented.

It wasn't that funny but Shara found herself laughing. "I guess I could use some help, my son's off somewhere because he gets bored with these things." She said, calming herself out of laughter. Calling Relin her son was the best thing, so no one would know that Aaron and Zelda had a child, no one knew still. "But you're a complete stranger, how should I trust you?"

The man hooted with laughter, nearly frightening her. "Who is there to trust around here anyways? One day its all peacefully where your buying your fruits and vegetables and the next thing you know, someone close to you could die or, by all means, the prince could die! So, why trust a complete stranger, you ask?" he said, making her confused and slightly baffled from his speech. "Well, you trust me because I'm lending help when anything bad could happen in the next second." He paused, making a lip smile. "That is why you let me help you get your food."

Shara stared and slightly cowered under his tallness, thought he was only about two fourths of a head taller then her. She took a step away, "I'm fine, I think I can manage on my own." She answered bravely.

The man laughed again, but not so much like the last time. "I didn't mean to scare you, ma'am. I was just making a point. Of all the things that have been happening, everyone could use a hand around here." He explained.

Shara gulped, he was still being scary. "Fine! I guess I could use some help." She said, giving up. The man smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Now, lets go get those vegetables!" he laughed.

_The alleyway…_

Relin whistled to his self, slamming his boots down on the cobblestone walk way that were made for the alleyways themselves. He was always bored, either if he helped Shara or just hang out in the alleys. Though it was always fun to get away from the motherly arms that Shara always had for some reason. Even if Shara was still a virgin and never had a little kid in her life, she was born with it, born with taking care of children. Maybe it was just made up memories of Shara rocking him back in forth when he was a baby in till he was asleep. Maybe it was the same for the memories of Shara always coming to him whenever he cried, maybe, just maybe. But he highly doubted they were made up.

All the time Relin would think about his 'real' parents, the ones that had abandoned him at birth and left him with Link's family to be raised. He had always wondered exactly why they had done it, was there something wrong with him? He shook his head furiously, no, his family was Shara, and she loved him like her own son. Relin smiled at his accomplishment to get rid of his thoughts of his real parents and proceeded down the alleyway. But that's when the man leaning against the wall looked up at him.

The man approached Relin in quick strides, but he didn't notice as he stomped his feet hard on the ground. "Get away from here, son of Aaron!" the man shouted at him. Relin jumped, looking up at the man who addressed him as such.

"What did you call me?" Relin demanded, could it be that the title that the man said has his father's name in it?

"I said get away from here! If anyone shall notices who you are… the consequences could be quite rash. You must make haste! The Prince of Hyrule is going to come to the market for a pint very soon!" the man shouted again. Relin froze, what did the man mean?

"I don't understand. Why do I have to hide? I don't care if the Prince is coming to the market or not." Relin explained, the man shook his head and pulled a hood over his head, shadowing his face.

"I do not care. If Shara shan't find out about the Prince's arrival, you'll leave anyways." The man explained, reaching forward to try and grab Relin's arm. Relin jumped back.

"I don't know how you know my mother's name, but I'm not going anywhere in till she says we have to leave!" he backfired.

The man chuckled. "So, Shara hopes to hide you by saying you are her son? Very clever, but it isn't good enough. Mostly everyone knows that Shara is unmarried and still a virgin. She can't hide under that lie for long!" he snapped back.

Relin took a step back, trying to find a way to comeback at him, but none came, he actually thought that the man would finally be able to do whatever he wanted with him, in till he heard footsteps behind him.

"Let him go!" It was Shara, he knew that voice from anywhere. Soon her arms were protectively around Relin, pushing the man away from him.

"Ah Shara. It is a good thing you're here. You must leave! The Prince of Hyrule is coming, if he notices that this is who he is, and then there will be confusion! You know that the child has resemblance of his mother!" the man snapped.

Shara bit her lip, it was Adia, she thought that he would never come down from Death Mountain and ruin Relin's life even further. "I don't need your help, Adia! I'm quite fine on my own!" she shouted.

Adia chuckled, tossing his head back and laughing. "That is quite funny, but hardly worth the risk. You didn't expect me to return from the confines of my home on the mountain did you?" Shara shook her head. "Well, I've come back, someone has to watch over the child when others are about, those who know the mother all to well, especially family."

Relin's eyebrows rose. "Especially… family?" he stuttered. Family? What other family? Then again he didn't know his real parent's family tree all that well, actually he didn't know it at all.

Adia smiled and bent down to level with Relin. "Yes, family. You have more family besides your parents who left you to live alone." He said, smiling quite grimly. Relin shook his head furiously, his red hair flying around in a jumbled mess.

"NO! No, no, no!" Relin screamed, struggling to get free of Shara's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! They left you behind child! And you know it! No matter how many times you tell yourself that Shara is your mother and the others are your family!" Adia probed. Shara gritted her teeth, she wanted to kill him, but she couldn't, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Relin continued to struggle, finally he hit Shara's leg and she let go from the pain. Relin came free and he lunged away, landing on the ground and rolling around Adia as he made a grab for him. Quickly Relin hurried forward, ignoring Shara's calls for him to return and Adia's curses he turned a corner and ran down the alleyway towards a pub that was rarely crowded. Tears sprang to his eyes as he ran down the alleyway, he hardly heard his boots clamp on the cobble stone ground, hardly heard Shara and Adia trying to follow him. All he heard was the faint whisper in the back of his mind…. _"Revenge… Revenge... Revenge…."_

**BAM! Now the second chapter is down! Hope you enjoyed this one! Poor little Relin, actually I feel quite angry with myself for having to make him go through this rough life, poor guy. But oh well! Please review!**


	3. Old Friends and Family

**Old Friends and Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda… -cries-**

**I'm still sad for doing all of this to Relin. –cries more-**

Nohan, son of the passed away King of Hyrule, sighed. From everything that had happened recently, his sister's disappearance, the death of the King that was a long time ago. He felt confused and abandoned. Zelda had left Hyrule without a trace at night, it was just one morning when he woke up and she was gone. Maybe it was because of all the politics, maybe it just got to her head. Rumors spread across the market and alleyways different rumors on why she left, though all the stories ended the same way. She left and probably will never come back. Nohan sighed and slid off the high bar stool, he was tired and came to the bar often to get a couple of rounds of drinks to ease his tension.

This time Nohan had his share of drinking, he felt dazed and was about to faint, he needed to get back to the castle before he did that, especially when he was in a public bar. Nohan continued past the tables of staring drinkers as he staggered to the door. He heard whispers behind him, no doubt they were gossiping about him, maybe even talking about the reason he was there, or maybe just to say they saw him almost every day. He didn't really care.

Nohan opened the door and stepped out into the alleyway, breathing in the clear air. He could smell upcoming rain from afar but he ignored it and looked to the two guards stationed on either sides of the door. He was bored out of his mind, so bored he wanted to kill something, though not someone, Zelda maybe for leaving. Nohan sighed and started to walk back to the castle when he heard a shout from behind him around the other bend to another section of the alleyway. He looked over he shoulder and turned around fully, his hand rested by his side near the hilt of a sword. Suddenly he heard footsteps, coming right towards him from around the corner. He forehead wrinkled and he stared intently at the corner, waiting for whatever was beyond that to come over.

Suddenly a young boy about the age of 10 dashed around the corner, water flying behind him as he ran, running from something obviously. Nohan stared, this boy was red haired and dark skinned, he had never seen anyone in Hyrule who looked like that, except for Aaron but he probably was still at Gerudo Valley. The boy came closer and Nohan relaxed, but his guards didn't. The boy kept running he didn't even notice the people in front him that was obvious when he ran right into Nohan.

Nohan got the wind knocked out of him from the collision but he motioned for the guards to stay put as he caught his breathe and looked at the boy now on the ground, a look of terror on his face. Nohan stared at the boy, who was this boy anyways? Why did he look like a male Gerudo? He stared intently, thoughts quickly passing through his mind, he didn't have time to sort out those thoughts as he heard another shout and saw someone come around the corner from where the boy came from. A woman.

"Don't run away like that again!" the woman shouted.

Nohan blinked, looking at the strange woman who kind of looked like… "Shara?" he murmured.

Shara looked up at Nohan, her eyes peeling away from the boy. "Prince Nohan!" she shouted quite loudly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing the boy's arm.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Who's that?" Nohan asked, pointing at the still frightened boy. Shara started to sweat, what should she say? "And… why does he look so much like…?"

"He's Shara's son." A voice said from behind. Shara glanced over her shoulder; it was the man who helped her at the market getting vegetables, the one with the strange robe and hazel blue eyes. What was he doing here?

"What?" Nohan asked, baffled by this statement. "Your son! I thought you were still a virgin! And he looks nothing like you!"

"Adopted. He isn't of her blood but he is her son. His name is…" the man paused quickly, making sure it didn't seem like he was making up a name, "Calvic."

Nohan stared at the nameless man. "Calvic?" he asked, the man nodded, and so did Shara, following suit. "Oookay…" he was confused but he ignored it completely. "Well I best be going now. I'll see you again Shara, Calvic." He finished, turned around, and started to walk away.

Shara sighed out of relief when she knew he was out of earshot. She held Relin close, breathing softly on his hair.

Nohan walked away, not even hearing Shara's sigh of relief. But before he left them completely he glanced over his shoulder looking at the boy with the red hair and tan skin. _He kind of looks like Zelda, sort of…_he thought to himself, but laughed and turned back around.

_Lake Hylia…_

The water was quite still, but the silent rush of the water coming in from Gerudo valley held back any total silence maybe that's what made it such a peaceful place in the morning. Sein sighed, his blue hair being tossed aside by the water scented wind. The world wasn't all that bad for him really, being fitted in with the Zoras other then the Gerudos where all orphans went. Ruto, the princess of the Zoras was his mother, not in blood but because he was an orphan she took him in. There was no real reason why Ruto took him as her own, maybe because he was found on the small little land in the middle of the lake with a small shrine and a dead tree on it. Ruto never told him the reason. What was his real purpose, he didn't remember anything about his real parents, he just remembered Ruto holding him close to her on top of a large waterfall in Zoras' Domain. He felt kind of useless really but after the news about his strange personality and study of his blood the old man at the laboratory had told him in person that he was 75 correct on his studies. Sein was half Zora half Hyrulian. He didn't know how it happened or anything just that he was that way.

Sein sighed and bowed his head between his legs; he was sitting cross-legged on the place where Ruto found him when he was just a baby. He was sorting out his thoughts and his sorrow from missing his mother so much. She had been gone for quite a long time now she had to go to another Zora inhabited place far far away from Hyrule. She had been gone for so long now he yearned to see her again and feel her smooth skin against his cheek as she hugged him. He couldn't help it, he loved her, not in passion with heated love, no. He just really loved her as a mother, no matter how different they were. He was glad that she found him on the island in Lake Hylia.

Sein smiled and looked back up, looking at the small patch of clear dirt surrounded by grass. His smile disappeared and he reached over for a stick that fell off the tree. He held it firmly and started to carve a upside-down triangle in the mud. He carved it to the side and on the other side of the mud he carved the Royal Family Symbol, a picture of the Golden Triforce. Then with ease he carved letters into each of the three triangles in the Triforce. A 'P' in the top one, a 'C' in the bottom right one, and a 'W' in the bottom left triangle. He didn't know why but he always felt like something was missing, something was missing from the Golden Triforce. Sein sighed and started to work on a letter for the upside down triangle. He bit his top lip and carefully carved an 'R' into the triangle. Then he put the stick back down. Something was surely missing, not only for him but what was this knowledge of something about the Triforce going to help him? It was surely going to help with something.

Sein shrugged, wiped away the drawings, stood up, and walked to the edge of the small island and sunk down into the water.

**_Something so simple._**

**And there we are! The third chapter is now up and…. Well there's nothing else really but now it's up and stuff, hope you enjoyed it all. Time for me to update my other stories now. Ta!**


	4. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda………………………………-walks off-**

_Lon Lon Ranch…_

It was just a thing of luck that the man that helped Shara earlier helped her once again. The only strange thing is… why did he help exactly? Gratefully Shara had invited him over for dinner, the man accepted. Shara sighed heavily; the other thing was she still didn't know what the man's name was. Maybe it was best to leave that there and worry about it later.

Relin rested between her arms sleeping soundly on the horse against her chest. It was sad to see him sleeping peacefully when he had just went through such a recent ordeal with Adia and then running into Prince Nohan who is actually his uncle. Shara rode silently on the horse with the man following quietly from behind. She offered him a ride and her to walk but he refused with another lip smile that confused her the most. But she just shrugged it off instead and left gladly back on towards the ranch. They were almost there finally when she heard Epona's gallops just not to far off; it was either Lunard or Saori coming back home or both. She sighed heavily once again and spurred the horse to hurry up. The man behind her kept a firm pace behind them, keeping her in sight.

Finally they had officially arrived in Lon Lon Ranch, and oh did it feel good to be home. Shara got off the horse's back, taking Relin off the horse she carried him against her chest with his head resting on her shoulder. She kissed him on the head and walked into the house with the man following closely behind.

"Shara, I was worried about you!" Karina shouted, and opened her mouth to say more but stopped, noticing Relin was asleep. "What happened??... Who's the young man?"

Shara smiled and walked by her mother laying Relin down on the couch and covered him with a small blanket. "Adia… he happened, and so did Nohan. Oh and…" she said, and turned to look at the man who helped her, he lip smiled at her. "I don't know who he is really. He just helped me when Nohan ran into Relin. Who are you anyways?"

The man sighed. "I was hopping you would remember me, Shara. But, then again, it has been a long time since we've seen each other." He said, his smile vanishing.

Karina stared at the man. "Wait a second…" she said, her voice slurring off. She crossed her arms, smiling and looking at Shara with an eyebrow raised.

Shara shrugged and looked at her mother, and then back at the man. She continued to stare at him, his showing beard, his hazel blue eyes, and then her brain stopped. Her brain rattled, trying to remember where she had seen that color of eyes before.

_ӝӝ_

_**Shara turned and smiled at her new friend. He was an orphan and Nabooru had gladly agreed to take any orphans into her fortress and raise them. Maybe from being an orphan was the reason why he was staring out at the dunes, a sad look on his face. She frowned, looking at him, wanting to cheer him up. She just stared at him, no change in his face. **_

_**Then she noticed them, his eyes, eyes the color of Lake Hylia, the color of a pond, the color of slightly murky water… hazel blue. She stared at the beauty of the color.**_

"_**Wow." She murmured, her thoughts slipping out of her mouth. "Beautiful."**_

_**The boy didn't turn to look at her at all but continued to stare at the dunes. "Yes, it is beautiful."**_

_**Shara shook her head. "I didn't mean the dunes… I meant your eyes…" she said, her thoughts slipping again, she smacked herself.**_

_**The boy finally turned to look at her, his eyes widened. "You think… you think my eyes are beautiful?" he asked.**_

_**Shara sighed and nodded. "They're unique, I've never seen that color of eyes before, ever." She said, blushing from embarrassment.**_

_**The boy still looked at her, and then blushed in return turning away, looking at the dunes again. "Thank you." He finally said after a pause.**_

**_Shara glanced up at him, staring in wonder. "For what?" she asked._**

_**The boy looked at her, smiling a lip smile. "For calling me unique. I never thought I was special." He answered.**_

"_**Everyone can be unique." Shara said, still looking at him. "You're the most unique I think. I'm Shara." **_

_**The boy looked at her, still smiling. "Nice to meet you Shara, My name is Alicon. Why are you here anyways?" he asked, his smile gone.**_

**_Shara blushed. "Everyone needs a friend. Nabooru told me that she got an orphan a few days ago but I wasn't able to come in till now." She answered._**

"_**I'd love to be your friend then, Shara." He answered to her question she was thinking of. **_

"_**I'd like that too."**_

_ӝӝ_

Shara stared. She was so stupid she did notice his eyes. Her eyes became almost glassy, she was shamed from her own stupidity. "A…Alicon?" she asked, stuttering because she was choking on her tears. "I…I didn't know."

Alicon lip smiled and wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "Eight years, Shara. People forget things." He said, reassuringly.

Karina wiped her own eyes and stepped away from them to prepare dinner. Link had just come downstairs, frozen on the last step; he stepped around them and walked over to Karina to help with dinner.

"Did I miss something?" Link asked Karina as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Karina giggled. "Nothing at all. But I think our girl might not be lonely for long anymore. Now that she's meet an old friend…"

Relin soon woke up and ate dinner with everyone, Shara laughing her head off at every joke that Alicon cracked, no matter how bad. Saori and Lunard were there for dinner as well, but Saori was mostly breastfeeding her son on the couch, laughing at some jokes. Dinner ended and they all went to bed, Alicon sleeping on the couch downstairs.

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody!!**


	5. Countless Lies

**Countless Lies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Don't you want to cry?**

**_Why believe in something that is so simply a lie?_**

Relin burst out of bed, his sheets tossed aside and covered in sweat, he was screaming, and couldn't seem to stop. From the haziness he couldn't see a thing, not even the woman who rushed to his side and started to cradle him. Slowly his screams started to turn into sobs, he cried, not wanting to stop. Relin started to quite down, starting to hiccup has he clutched his mother's shirt. He wasn't crying from the dream, he was crying for what the woman in the dream had told him. What was a lie? He cried for that pretty much. Slowly he erased the dream from his mind and stored it under his memories of spending time with Shara and Lunard and fell asleep against Shara's chest.

_Morning…_

"It was the strangest thing. He just woke up screaming. I was so scared that something bad happened to him when I heard him screaming, but he just had a nightmare." Shara explained, sitting down next to Alicon on the couch downstairs.

Alicon sighed, he had only arrived just the other day and then was the time when she finally realized it was him, the person who helped her at the market and helped get Relin out of a jam with Nohan. "Has he been acting strange lately? I mean, before yesterday?" he asked.

Shara shook her head, bringing her legs to her chest, hugging her legs. "Not that I know of. Only after Adia and Nohan. But he only acted strange the night. But nothing before yesterday." She explained, laying her head on her knees.

Alicon nodded, rubbing his chin. "Did he tell you about his dream?" he asked.

Shara sighed. "No. He hasn't even wakened up since then. I don't want to bother him though." She answered.

"Strange… I don't know what to say Shara. I don't know what could be wrong. Maybe he's starting to understand what Adia said to him." He suggested.

"I don't know! I just don't know anymore!" Shara shouted, getting to her feet and starting to pace.

Alicon laughed, making Shara stop and glare at him. "I'm sorry, Shara." He apologized; grabbing her hand and making her sit back down. "I couldn't help myself."

"Couldn't help you from what?" Shara demanded, crossing her arms as she sat back down.

"Your mother told me that you're still a virgin. Why?" he asked.

Shara froze, no one in her family had ever pressed it or even mentioned making love before to her, and she felt uncomfortable now because it was coming from Alicon. "I just… I just never found the right person… I guess."

"What?" Alicon shouted, his eyes open in surprise. Shara looked at him, sadness and hurt in her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry, Shara. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just. You're a nice person; I'm surprised nobody would want to get to know you. That's what I think."

Shara stared at him. "You think that? Really?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? Your so beautiful and such a kind hearted person. No one could ever hate you." Alicon answered, looking into her eyes.

"I never thought of it that way… Do you?... Do you like me Alicon?" Shara asked, looking back at him.

"When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful thing on earth. But, that was after I stopped thinking about my parents. I owed you my life for helping me through that. I wanted to be a good friend to you. But I…" Alicon blushed for a second but shook it off and smiled at her, teeth showing slightly for the first time. "I fell in love."

Shara stared, not believing what she was hearing. "With who?"

Alicon laughed for a moment and smiled brightly. "Who do you think?" he asked, leaning in closely to her.

Shara continued to stare, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest she was afraid he might hear it. She leaned closer into him, feeling something hot between her legs.

"Shara?" a voice came, shaking her back into reality.

Shara burst out of the couch as Alicon fell face forward into where she used to be sitting. She looked over at the stairs, Relin stood on the last step, rubbing his eyes looking at her. "Relin! Your awake!" she shouted, walking over to him and bending down to eyelevel. "I was wondering… last night, Relin."

Relin, shivered and backed up a step, he was scared of the dream now that Shara brought it up. "It was just a nightmare. I don't remember anything anymore!" he shouted.

Shara's eyebrow rose. "Relin… please tell me. I have to know." She begged, getting down on her knees in front of him and pulling her hair out of her eyes.

Relin shook his head and looked at the stairs. "She said it… she said they were lies. I don't know what was a lie though." He sputtered.

Shara scrunched her face together. "Who told you? Who was it in your dream that told you something was a lie?" she asked.

Relin wiped his nose with his finger and looked up at Shara, a stern look in his eyes, blazing with something she couldn't tell. "A woman, I don't know who. I remember exactly what she said…" he closed his eyes briefly, licking his lips he continued. "'Why believe in something that is so simply a lie?' What does it mean, Shara?" he asked.

"I…" Shara stuttered. "I'm not sure Relin; dreams can be strange things sometimes. Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

Relin nodded and walked down the two stairs he went back up on and walked to the table. He rubbed his right eye again and sat down at the table.

**_Such a fool to believe in their countless lies. You will soon see it. You shall soon see how much of a fool you really are…_**

Relin shook his head, rubbing his temple. _Must be hearing things,_ he thought to himself and waited for Shara to get him something to eat.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Desert Winds

**Desert Winds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

_Desert Colossus…_

Khatiti brushed a strand of hair from her face with her hand and continued to clean off the runes written on the wall. She had been working on clearing out the runes for such a long time she felt ancient, but she wasn't that old. She sighed and dropped the hand holding the brush down to her side. "This is really annoying." She said to herself. Ever since Alicon left, for some unknown reason, she had been cleaning up the runes to try and read them. The only reason why she needed to read it was because Alicon had insisted she read the whole wall. Though he didn't specify exactly why. She sighed again and continued to brush off the dust on the wall.

The dust crumbled off as the brush went across the wall and dirt fell off as well, landing softly on the floor. The room was huge, stairs leading up to the other two floors on both sides of the large room. A huge stature of a Gerudo with a snake head took up almost more than half of the room. On either side of the stature was the endless walls covered top to bottom in carvings of an ancient Gerudo language. There were also mid-sections on the wall that was recently applied so the top, mid-section, and bottom could be read off the wall.

Khatiti sighed and dropped the brush, putting her back to the wall she slid down it from exhaustion. All the cleaning was working her to exhaustion because of how crucial the cleaning was; she had to make sure she got all the dirt off the wall. She had to change brushes occasionally because of it. From a huge brush to a really small brush, and it was tiring. She breathed heavily glancing up at the wall. Dirt suddenly fell and got in her eye. Khatiti yelped and quickly rubbed her eyes as she stood up. "Damnit, stupid ruins." She cursed, still rubbing her eyes. She blinked tears to make the dirt get away and glanced up at the wall through a haziness of pain.

_A girl of new forest shall cast a seal on the grave…_

Khatiti blinked again, shocked at what she found on the wall. She quickly rubbed her eyes clean and picked up the brush and started to clean away the words to see if there was more.

_Masiden, maliki Zelda und Aaron. Kallin incarte. Kallin incarte Trino gukara Rezeana!_

"What? In the name of the goddess!" Khatiti shouted, still blinking at the words. She couldn't understand any of it. None of these words were in ancient Hyrulian like everything else in the temple was. The symbols were in ancient Hyrulian but then there was another code, another language under the first language. She tugged her hair in frustration. Oh how she hated any type of puzzle. No doubt Alicon would know the second language he was the Guardian of the Desert. She continued to brush away dirt and proceeded under the puzzle.

_Hidden Triforce…_

Khatiti instantly stopped. What could this one mean? She hastily continued brushing.

_A woman died full of hatred in the dungeons of ancient Hyrule fifteen generations ago. Thus forming the hatred well we all so fear. We have named the murderous hatred as Rezeana. It has gotten worse. Now those already affected by the hatred can spread it to others, it is getting out of hand. It can not be stopped. The hatred the woman felt for the people, the sheer intent for revenge is making everyone go insane; it is as we have feared. We are all affected already, we can't not hold onto ourselves for long, a battle will break, and become a war. _

What could this mean? Khatiti tumbled and fell onto her knees. These writings could explain why that huge war broke out. No one knew why it happened either; this could explain the exact reason! She buried her face in her hands. Everyone went insane from a well? Maybe Alicon knew more or maybe heard something else about this well. She had to find out, had to. Khatiti jumped to her feet, slamming her brush onto the ground and reaching for her silver scimitar still on the ground. She clutched the familiar hilt and ran for her life. She must find Alicon!

**A cliffy. The well of Rezeana. I'm sure you might understand that the war was the war that made Link's mother flee into the forest as is detailed in the game when the Deku Sprout was telling Link how he was a Hyrulian. I'm amazed on how I could possibly try and hook that up. Everyone went insane and that's how it happened. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	7. Spoken sleep

**Spoken Sleep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**After reading a great story on FanFic called The War of Twilight Vol I: Twilight Falls, I got into the writing mood so here I go!**

_Desert Colossus…_

The ground shook inside the huge room Khatiti just left. It seemed as if the ground shook so much a chip of the stone making the face of the statue fell off. Unfortunately there was another reason. The ground rumbled and the stone started to crumble off the face of the statue again, more and more fell as each shake came.

The entire face of the statue vanished but still more stone fell, along with the shaking of the ground a roaring yell of a masculine voice joined in. The ground shook as if the yells from the person was making it shake. The face crumbled showing a shining glow of twilight color streaming out from under the stone.

Suddenly a hand erupted from the light pawing the surface of its imprisonment. The hand clawed at the stone tearing it away alone with the roaring voice. "Darknesssss!!!!" the voice hissed loudly, making the stone crumble away more. "Give me darknessss!!!" it hissed again. The hand suddenly stopped clawing at the stone and went limb, still sticking out of the twilight glow. "Relin…" the voice hissed happily.

_Lon Lon Ranch…_

After the last terrible nightmare Relin was scared about going to sleep again. With Shara by his side coddling him he fell right to sleep without even a whimper. Unlike the last dream this one was much more soothing.

A lake, much one like Lake Hylia that he was at before with Shara, Lunard, and Saori, except it was smaller like at the fishing hole at Lake Hylia. Relin stepped along the side of the small lake looking around curiously at his surroundings. It wasn't really pleasant like a bright sun like he expected, but instead a dark light color like the color at dusk. With a sort of twilight shadow feel to it.

Relin bent down looking into the water, it was a peculiar dream, nothing to do in it nothing except for the strange color around him and in the sky; nothing but the lake and not even fish in it, with absolutely no pebbles around him at all. Relin frowned and poked at the water making ripples.

"Curious how the water makes ripples when it is disturbed." A voice spoke. Relin jumped flying back away from the edge of the water onto his back. Fumbling around Relin got to his feet and saw the owner of the voice.

A tall man with even darker skin then him and dark red hair; matching with the hair were bright red eyes, noticeable even from the other side of the lake. A stern visage making an evil appearance along with the tattered darkened leather clothing; a dark black cape with holes burned in from what looked like battles.

Relin stared, his mouth wide at the view of the man's features. Was it just him or did this man look pure evil? Suddenly he found himself breathing is gasps making him almost suffocate.

"Do not be afraid." The man spoke, his voice almost as dark as his features; even with its anger hint in the voice it cooled Relin, making him relax, his fear vanishing.

"Who… are you?" Relin asked, his voice surprising him for it had no fear in it.

"My name is..." The man paused, "of no concern. I must tell you of one thing Relin, and so you must listen to it."

Relin gulped. "How do you know my name?" he asked curiously.

The man laughed, fear coursing through Relin's spine but soon calming. "This is a dream, Relin. I can know what I want here, but it is also your dream as well. I will take no more questions. You must understand what I am about to tell you." The man said, his voice sounding serious. Relin frowned but suddenly straightened up when he noticed the man glaring at him. "Your life is a lie." The man said plainly.

Relin almost found himself broken, torn between the belief of this man who is somehow in his dream and the belief about what Shara told him about his parents being dead. There was also the fact that maybe the man was talking about something other then his parents being dead as a lie.

"Do you understand me Relin!" the man shouted, the anger in the voice sending fear coursing through his body like a flood. "Your life is a lie! Your parents are not dead! They are alive, just as you are! Your mother, heh, your mother is Princess Zelda. The people you think is your family lie to you almost every day! The man you ran into the other day was your uncle!"

Relin screamed, cupping his hands over his ears to cut out the voice of the man who continue to chant 'your life is a lie'. "NO! I won't believe it! I won't!" Relin screamed, tears starting to stream down his face.

The man roared and grasped Relin by the throat and hoisting him off the ground. Relin ceased screaming, his breathing cut to a slim. "You weakling! Believing those fools after 8 years! See the truth, weakling! You know I speak the truth! You just step aside from the logic of it!"

Relin gasped; even with no air in his lungs he still recalled deeply the meeting with the man while he was at the market with Shara. He not only met the Prince of Hyrule but also the strange man who warned him to leave the alley because the Prince could notice him. The man had mentioned that family could most surely remember someone's face such as his mother. He spoke it in such a way as if the Prince was related to his mother, the only way that the Prince could be related to his mother was if she was Princess Zelda, and she had disappeared not died 8 years ago. Like the evil man said, he had excused all that thought when more havoc happened.

The man loosened his grip letting Relin collapse onto the sand. Relin staggered on his knees gasping for breath even from his freedom. "Now wake up weakling, so you can find out if I speak the truth or not." He roared kicking Relin in the stomach.

For the second time that night Relin found himself screaming in anger, fear, and pain from the kick. Instead of accepting the comfort from Shara's arms that desperately tried to calm him in order to let everyone else sleep he punched at her his arms flailing angrily as he screamed. A lie, it was all a lie, Shara's love for him was a lie, the care from her family was a lie and he was enraged with what his life has been like.

As he bruised Shara he heard the sounds of someone rushing up the stairs, Alicon no doubt, it angered him more. Relin's eyes glowed red faintly in the darkness of night as he hit Shara. This time he aimed and punched her in the face sending her back in astonishment. Soon he felt Alicon grab hold of him, pulling him back as he struggled, pinning him onto the ground as he screamed. From the faint candle light coming from the doorway Relin could see the faint image of Karina looking at him worryingly and Link behind her, his face grave. They knew, they all knew, and they lied to him all his life to keep it a secret.

Revenge. He wanted a chance, a chance to gut them all with a sword as payback for the life of pain he had to live; just one chance to see them all on the ground drowning in their own blood. He wanted something not only he desired but also what the voice in the back of his head that continuously whispered what he wanted. He wanted revenge.

**Oh, now this should really start making people understand why the title is called what it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	8. Ancient Prophecy

**Ancient Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**I feel like trying to update again so here you go. Enjoy and please review!**

Shara gasped as her mother touched yet another bruise that painfully painted her skin. After the beating she received from Relin after his yet another painful nightmare, Shara had toppled over in pain from the intense strength the boy had. Karina had laughed that Shara was actually in agonizing pain in till she saw the humongous bruises that painted her daughter's skin. Thankfully to Alicon he was able to pry Relin off Shara and pin him on the ground. After what seemed like hours Relin fainted from exhaustion from struggling under Alicon's grip.

Shara yelped again from another painful bruise being touched. Karina sighed rubbing some lotion she made by crushing leaves from Zora's Domain. "I just can't see how it's possible for an 9-year-old can do all of this." She said numbly examining a swollen black eye her daughter received from Relin.

"I don't understand ei- OW!" Shara yelped as her mother just barely touched her black eye. "Careful, these really hurt. Of course, When Relin first hit me it didn't feel like anything. Then I saw his eyes starting to glow red it started to hurt, and then he hit me in the face. Pain really came then. When Alicon came in I could feel the bruises all over me." She said, her voice weak.

"Thus you subsided in pain screaming." Karina finished, carefully smoothing lotion over her daughter's eye. "I don't know what his eyes glowing represent, but you said his eyes glowed red."

Shara nodded as she pulled her nightgown back on. "Yes, which troubled me the most. Cause, you know." She said, pausing not wanting to say anything more.

Karina smiled and kissed Shara on the forehead. "He'll be fine, he just had a nightmare. I'm sure it was just your imagination. You need some rest, I'll watch over Relin for tonight." She said soothingly. Shara nodded, and with the help of her mother proceeded back up stairs to sleep.

_Morning…_

Shara woke up glumly, her body aching all over from the night's ordeals. She started to sit up but then grimaced in pain but still struggled to sit up, and then she felt a hand help her up. Shara gasped when she noticed and turned to see Alicon smiling at her. Shara blushed and looked away embarrassed to be in pain from a 9-year-old's punches.

Alicon sat beside her his arm around her shoulders. "Karina told me Relin woke up early and left." Shara jumped and looked towards him. "Don't worry, he said he'll come back but he's been gone for five hours now. You should go look for him. Karina said he was headed towards Lake Hylia, that's the best place to start." He explained.

"I better get started then." Shara said, and then blushed again. "Can you get out so I can get dressed?" she asked.

Alicon laughed and left the room to give her privacy. Shara slipped out of the bed and proceeded to take off her nightgown. Only then did she notice how much the bruises healed from her mother's medicine. At least she won't have much trouble riding Epona to find him. After some examination of her black eye through a mirror she continued to get dressed.

_Later on, Shara left…_

Alicon brushed off some new found dirt off of his tunic and hoisted his cloak on, fastening it to his tunic. "Well I best be leaving then." He said firmly to Karina who sat on a couch thumbing away on her hand in frustration. "Tell Shara I'll come and visit could you, Karina?" he asked.

Karina glanced up from her hands and nodded. "I will, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it." She said.

Alicon smiled and reached for the doorknob. The door burst open, with a exhausted Khatiti puffing with her hand still on the doorknob. "Alicon! I found something… in the colossus… it…" she started, her voice coming in short rasps from the long run through the desert through Hyrule Field to get to Lon Lon Ranch. She gulped and caught her breath. "I found writings on the wall that talked about the war! It said something about Zelda and Aaron but I couldn't understand it because there was another language it was written in other then ancient Hylian!" she screamed.

"Settle down, Khatiti!" Alicon shouted, grasping her shoulders to calm her down. "What did it say about the war?" he asked.

Khatiti breathed claming her self enough to speak slower. "It said something about a well, a well full of hatred that made everyone go mad with anger and seek revenge. The hatred got out of control and soon even people already affected could pass on the hatred to other people who never seen the well. They called the well Rezeana which was also mentioned in the writing about Zelda and Aaron!" she shouted but breathed again to stay calm. "It said that the well was formed by a woman who died generations ago full of hatred. It never said that the war actually started because of it but it practically says it!

"All the people got full of hatred the ran mad with rage and hate they killed people and everyone suspected it would brake out into a battle, or maybe even a war." Khatiti said, her voice finally calm and slow.

Alicon rubbed his chin, thinking of what Khatiti said. "Can you try and repeat what you read about the one with Zelda and Aaron?" he asked curiously.

Khatiti nodded and closed her eyes to remember. "Masiden, maliki Zelda und Aaron. Kallin incarte. Kallin incarte Trino gukara Rezeana." She said calmly with precision. "It was originally written in ancient Hyrulian but it looked like there was another language under it.

In his whole life of living he had never heard the language that was spoken to him, never. However he understood it, at least some of it. "Calling the Triforce goddess Rezeana, that's what it says!" he exclaimed his mind racing, trying to recall where he had heard the language from. "But how? There's only three Triforce goddesses! This is speaking of another!"

It seemed like it made no sense but Khatiti started to follow along side of him. "The other edition said the woman died, that must be Rezeana the goddess herself! She died full of hatred… maybe the other Goddesses refused her to become part of the Triforce in order to keep it at peace." She explained.

Alicon snapped his fingers in surprise. "I get it! Nayru, Din, and Farore first cultivated the land after it was ravaged by the war! Rezeana was the one who first caused it so why would they accept her to join the Triforce when the same thing could happen again! This means Rezeana is and isn't a Triforce goddess. Its almost like she's a hidden one, she's a goddess alright maybe not with the Triforce but she governs hatred and anger! Nayru governs love and wisdom, Din governs power and the earth, and Farore governs the grass and all life! That means Rezeana does fit it! Nayru governs love and wisdom so she governs one emotion. Farore governs life but it says nothing about emotions in that life. After a while when the earth was created the world must of went peacefully, like it used to.

"Rezeana, she some how got free from her imprisonment in the well. So her hatred was set free… and so Ganon came to Hyrule. Why else would Nabooru ever agree to be with him; if he was not normal and nice before? No doubt when Rezeana became free the well was somewhere in the desert so her closest host was probably Ganon, she needed a strong person to have her revenge." Alicon paused thinking over his logic in his story. "Ganon became evil, attacked Hyrule but failed after being defeated from the Triforce Goddesses, they must of sensed that Rezeana was behind this so they used Zelda and Link to try and save Hyrule again. By accident, though, Din was thrown into Ganon because he had power which fit her area of dominance!"

Karina stepped forward graving Alicon's shoulder and spinning him around. "If so then where is this Rezeana now! It couldn't be possible for two goddesses in one body!" she shouted.

Alicon continued to rub his chin thinking it through. "Rezeana must of not taken Ganon's body over then, she must of watched by the sidelines fueling him with hatred. She didn't want to be destroyed. The only way to make sure was to stay away from Ganon so to avoid a physical form, in which case the Triforce goddesses could easily slay her. I have no idea where Rezeana could be now." Alicon explained.

Karina's eyes faded. Could it be, Relin? Could Rezeana possibly be in Relin? The nightmare of the women said it was true. Rezeana… she entered Relin's body because of his parents, his parents left him but they continued to lie to him and say his parents had both died. If Relin ever found out that his parents weren't really dead but left him, would he not feel hatred towards them? That little hatred that could happen could of given strength to Rezeana and make her choose to try for her revenge again.

"Relin…" Karina found her self whispering.

"What about Relin?" Alicon asked, looking at Karina again.

Karina found herself screaming and holding Alicon by the collar. "Don't you understand!? Relin! That bitch Rezeana is in Relin! I can't believe it! She spoke to him in his sleep! All those nightmares, it was her! She wants Relin to see the truth! To see his parents aren't really dead, so he can feel hatred towards them! All this time, I never knew, no one did. How could she? Just for revenge on the people who killed her when they're already dead!?" her hand dropped as she held face in her hands. How, why, how could this possibly happen? Karina shot up, her eyes wide as she stared at Alicon. "SHARA!!! Relin! That's why he hit her last night! Rezeana or someone spoke in his sleep and he started to believe it that's why he hit Shara!"

Khatiti froze at this. "If he hadn't believed in Rezeana for all this time how can you be sure he believed her now…. Unless someone else spoke to him…."

"Whose watching over the Colossus?" Alicon asked, looking at Khatiti, his face grim.

"Shit… Ganondorf…." Khatiti murmured. They all bolted out of the door.

_Lake Hylia…_

Relin stood at the edge of the lake, his back turned to Shara as she trotted up a few yards from him on Epona. His arms were crossed in front of him no doubt. Shara dismounted and proceeded over to Relin. From her view, even from behind he looked much older then he should be, his stance, his posture made him seem like h was far older then 9. Shara shook it off and continued towards him.

"You lied to me." Relin said suddenly. Shara froze; he spoke, his voice sounded as different as his stance. His voice almost sounded exactly like Aaren's only darker, far darker. Relin suddenly turned towards her, Shara gasped.

He looked nothing like the boy he once was, his face was grim and straight. His eyes a blazing red as if fire burned inside of them. His red hair stood up unlike his usual matted mess, looking a lot like Aaren's hair du.

"You lied to me, Shara!" Relin shouted. Shara shivered from the sound of Relin's voice.

"I never lied to you." Shara lied.

Relin spat on the ground. "Liar! You always have, everyday of my waking life! You told me a million times that my parents had died! You lie… they didn't die! They're still alive; they just left me for dead didn't they!?" he shouted, stabbing a finger in her direction. "My mother is Princess Zelda, you liar! All this time and I've never known!"

Shara took a step back, stunned. "You must understand I had to." She stammered.

"Lying again?" a voice asked. Shara jumped and spun around, her mouth dropped.

"G…G…Ganon?" Shara stammered; fear coursing through her body unlike last time she met him 9 years ago.

"Quite correct. You look very lovely, Shara. You've grown much more since we last met. Unlike for me, you can't age in a void between the Light and Dark world." Ganon spoke plainly, circling around Shara over to Relin. When he arrived to Relin he placed a hand on the boy's left shoulder. "It isn't nice to lie to people, Shara. Especially since they were born."

"Let him go, Ganon!" Shara shouted, her voice quieter then she expected.

Ganon laughed darkly. "Your humorous, Shara. I need this boy, my grandson, in order to have my wish granted. With him he can touch the Triforce without the fear of splitting it into apart like I did the first time. As you know the prophecy says that a dark heart will turn the world upside down and have their wish granted. If a dark heart touches the Triforce the world with turn prosperous and have their wish granted. However, a heart that is in turmoil between good and bad touches the Triforce, it will split and they will have to gather the pieces again in order to have their wish granted." Ganon smiled as he spoke. "This boy has a dark heart because of you and your accused family, Shara. Thank you for you company today. However, we really must be going, we have a meeting with the Triforce inside the sacred realm."

"NO!!!!" Shara screamed, reaching out for Relin as they vanished. They disappeared, Shara collapsed onto the ground, her face landing in the water. She shook her head clear glancing around her for any sight of Relin and Ganon, nothing. Shara screamed, slamming her fist on the ground, making water splash into her face. As she screamed tears poured down her face. "DAMN YOU, GANON!!!!" she screamed.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this very long chapter. Please review!**


	9. Triforce Goddesses

**Triforce Goddesses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**Guess what? Yes, another update! And things are getting quite crazy. Where we last left off, just for the fun of it, Relin was taken away by Ganon after he had a long talk with Shara. Before this occurred Alicon, Karina, and Khatiti discovered that Relin has the spirit of a secret Triforce goddess known as Rezeana in his body. When they found out they immediately headed off to try and get Shara, they also discovered that someone spoke with Relin in his sleep last night. Unthankfully to Khatiti the Colossus was left unwatched so Ganon could have gotten out, thus saying Ganon had communicated to Relin in his dreams. Therefore, we come to where we are now. Hope you enjoy it!**

_The Sacred Realm…_

It was cold, not dark, but cold. Light came from beautiful stain glassed windows. Each window seemed to tell its own story, the story about the Great War, and then the goddesses who came to recreate a new land. At the end of the huge circled room it had a glittering window bearing the Golden Triforce. Pillars of stone separated each window from another along wall of the room. There was no entrance, no door leading in, no way to notice where the light was coming in from. At the top of the room there was a clear glass window, but there was no sky through it, instead darkness.

Relin found himself not staring in awe but instead just eyeing the windows curiously, but not altering his path behind Ganon. Shara had disappeared before his eyes ash she had reached out for him, and then they suddenly reappeared where they were now. Where ever here was. Ganon stopped suddenly, making Relin stop as well. He turned towards Relin, smiling and placed his right hand on Relin's left shoulder.

"Now is your time." Ganon said plainly, pointing towards the middle of the room. If there was something there, Relin could not see it. Steps leading up to a small spire sticking up from the ground stood where Ganon pointed, but nothing floated on the top of the small spire.

Relin looked up at Ganon's red eyes. "What is there?" he asked.

Ganon chuckled. "Step closer, and you will see it." He answered.

Relin complied and stepped closer to the steps, when he arrived at them he slowly stepped up each one. Suddenly the spire glowed and shot a beam up towards the glass window up above. Relin followed the beam up, afraid it could kill him. The beam faded away as it shrunk back to the spire, but it brought something along with it.

Relin, again, did not stare in awe, just watched as the Golden Triforce came down along with the beam towards the spire. The Triforce touched the spire and stopped, and started to spin with its glory.

"Touch it, and with that touch you can grant a wish. Wish for your revenge to be taken." Ganon said, his smile spreading across his face.

Relin hesitated, his mind racing and his heart pumping. Could he, should he? It seemed to easy of a punishment for the people that lied to him. He wanted more then just killing them in a wish, but instead by his own hand, his own blade if need be. His brain pounded in his skull, ripped between the want of some unknown presence and his own wanting. He almost screamed from the pain, but swallowed it down and held his head trying to sort out what to do.

_Lake Hylia…_

Sein watched the woman who still sat on the ground, her face buried within her hands and her feet soaking in the water. "Ma'am?" he asked curiously, taking small steps towards her. She did not move she hadn't for the last five times he had called to her. He had witnessed only little of the event that had taken place at the edge of the lake. At the end the woman had curled up into a ball and sank her head into her hands from sadness or some other emotion.

Sein inched closer to her, still no movement as he did so. "Ma'am are you alright?" he asked again.

The woman suddenly shook her head, tears flying off her face as she did so. "No! Damnit no!" she cursed, her head still in her hands.

Sein took a step back, surprised at the woman's language, and then again earlier she had literally blown out her lungs yelling 'damn you Ganon'. Sein reached out, his left hand shaking but continuing as he reached for the woman's still body. Carefully he laid his hand on her right shoulder. "There is still hope." He said soothingly, surprised at his words, he had no idea what he was talking about. "Still hope to save him, you must not give up yet. He has his heart, one, with your help, full of consideration and love for other people. He will not give up either."

The woman looked up at him, her eyes red from endless tears that stained her cheeks. "How?" she stuttered.

Sein squeezed her shoulder. "There is still hope. I may not understand what I am saying or understand how I know all of this but I do understand he has a choice. Relin is torn between the wants of a presence not his own in side himself and the wants of himself and his heart." He said reassuringly, reaching his right hand out towards her. "There is still hope, I can help you find Relin. I have knowledge beyond myself, I know the future of the now. I know where Relin will appear, I know where Ganon will be after Relin touches the Triforce. Come with me, Shara."

Unbeknownst to Shara, she reached out towards Sein's hand and gripped it tightly. With a jerk from his end she got to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked.

Sein smiled, as if he knew the true answer to that question. "I am Sein, adopted by Queen Ruto, son of Cor." He answered. His words spoke true, not a stutter, he knew who Ruto was but Cor, supposedly his father, he did not know. "Now we must go. To the Desert Colossus." Shara followed obediently.

_The Sacred Realm…_

Relin's mind raced even as he reached his hand out half way towards the Triforce. _Revenge, revenge!_ _No! I can't do that! _It was the voice of the woman from his dreams, the one who said revenge. Suddenly it occurred to him. _Let me have revenge by killing them myself! You can have the satisfaction of that! _He screamed in his mind. From what Ganon said before to Shara back at the lake, a person with turmoil in their hearts will split the Triforce if they touch it. If the Triforce split it will ensure that he won't have his wish for revenge. The woman smiled inside, agreeing with this choice. Relin reached forward, his head no longer throbbing and his hand no longer shaking.

It was warm, even if it seemed like metal, but it did not feel like metal. Some unthinkable material like marble, incredibly smooth to the touch. The glow from it gave it warmth that spread through his body with his one touch. The place brightened incredibly, and then it suddenly exploded.

Ganon roared as the light punctured his eyes, he shed the light away with his arm but to no use, he turned away roaring in pain from the intense light coming from the Triforce. Relin screamed as his eyes burned inside their sockets not able to turn away from the burning light. Through the burning haziness from the light he watched the Triforce.

Spirits of faint color floated from each triangle that formed the Triforce. He watched with envy at the spirits that looked like women that floated around the Triforce, circling around him as well. They were examining his heart, to see if he could make a wish; the spirits suddenly withdrew from him and continued to circle the Triforce. Through the light he could notice each Triforce Goddess, Din the faint red spirit with a long pony tail and a tight fitting outfit with ruffles at the end of her hip where the leggings ended with large gold bracelets on each hand; Farore the faint green spirit with long flowing hair her body covered in an elegant dress that flowed along with her like silk as she flew; Nayru the faint blue spirit with long elegant hair with bangs covering her forehead slightly and a ruffled dress covering her elegant slim body.

Relin watched, fascinated by each of the Triforce Goddesses' beauty. Suddenly the spirits broke apart, Farore and Nayru headed towards the ceiling of the room, Din headed behind Relin. Relin watched his eyes open wide and watering from pain as the Triforce his self broke apart with a large shatter, like grass breaking, towards the direction of each of its represented spirits. Then the light vanished, in less then half a second. Relin kept his footing, gazing at where the spirits were just moments before, the beauty of each of them amazed him even with his age. He smiled, it was probably the only time he'll ever see the Triforce Goddesses, ever.

Ganon recovered, his eyes still burning he shook off the pain and gazed in the direction of Relin and the Triforce… except the Triforce was no longer there. Suddenly a power overwhelmed him, nearly knocking him to his feet; Ganon kept his balance and eyed his right hand worryingly. At first it was nothing but his hand, and then his hand glowed and the figure of the Triforce appeared on his hand, and the top triangle glowed. "What have you done?!" he roared, glaring at Relin now.

Relin turned, his smile vanished as he gazed at Ganon, he didn't answer.

"You fool!" Ganon roared, approaching Relin with incredible speed and knocking him aside with his right arm. "You split the Triforce on purpose! How dare you!" Relin lay on the ground, motionless blood slowly trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Even though it seemed like it didn't hurt much, with the power of the Triforce Goddess, Din, Ganon would of killed him had he not intended to keep him alive. "You will pay for your disobedience later." Ganon bent down dragging on Relin's leg as he hoisted him over his shoulder. "For now we have matters to tend to with the runes at the Colossus."

_Hyrule Field…_

Sein stopped suddenly and turned towards Shara who also stopped. "It has started." He said plainly.

"What's started?" Shara asked curiously. Suddenly she felt a power sweep over her, so intense she found herself start to lose consciousness, her eyes rolled in till they showed only white and she fainted. However, Sein was already there with an arm to keep her from hitting the ground.

"The second splitting of the Triforce." Sein answered, slowly lowering Shara to the ground.

_Clock Town, Termina…_

"No! I said the beam goes over there! Get it right this time." A man shouted, pointing towards a huge clock tower in the middle of a market of booths selling masks. The man stood proudly his red hair being swept aside from the morning wind that always greeted people in Clock Town. His eyes a bright brilliant brown unlike everyone else around him who had blue eyes and brown or blond hair.

A woman walked up behind the man wearing a mask of shining silver and a strange silver line running zigzagged through it as if making a tree. "How about this one? I like it, they said it's called a couple's mask. It was made last year during the last carnival when a couple got married." She said to the man.

The man turned and smiled at her. "Its beautiful." He said still smiling; he reached out and lifted the mask off her face. "But not as much as you." He answered. Indeed a beauty, she had long blond hair that stopped a little after her shoulders, her eyes a sparkling yet dark blue as she looked at the man. The woman smiled and blushed.

"Ease up on the compliments, Aaron." The woman whispered still smiling. "You know you're not supposed to act like that."

The man named Aaron sighed and straightened up his new tunic, to match his eyes and his skin it was a dark brown, long enough that it almost touched his knees with white pantaloons. "Oh yeah try and get me to stop that, Zelda." He whispered back. The woman named Zelda cleared her throat loudly. "Oh I mean Marin, sorry."

"You're such a klutz sometimes, Aaron." Zelda said, laughing.

"Me, a klutz? It's everyone else who needs help preparing the ceremony." Aaron shouted, gesturing towards all the people carrying wooden beams around trying to form a bridge towards the clock tower upper entrance.

Zelda giggled, her hand lifted to try and cover it. Aaron laughed as well then stopped to gaze at Zelda's beauty, sadly she wore a semi beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes. She had bought the tunic for him, because she wanted it to match with him instead of standing out. Zelda continued to giggle but suddenly stopped, her eyes fading away looking beyond Aaron to another place far away.

"Zel- Marin, what's wrong?" Aaron asked, gazing worryingly at Zelda's lost eyes.

"Re… Relin…." Zelda murmured, touching her lip with her finger. Suddenly her eyes rolled showing white and she fell backwards. Aaron lunged forward and caught her just before she hit the pavement.

"Marin! Are you alright? Someone help!" Aaron shouted, looking around for help as he held a limp Zelda in his arms. "Marin wake up!" Besides the concern for Zelda was also the thought of the last word she said before she fainted, or in this case the last name. Relin, the name of their lost son….

_Desert Colossus…_

Ganon roared in anger. The wall was covered in dirt, say for a few small parts where small phrases were visible. Ganon was also not in the mood to clean off all the dirt. Ganon grumbled and turned back towards Relin who stood in the middle of the large room gazing at the face of a large statue; of course there was no face anymore just a strange gaping hole leading towards an abyss filled with the same color as from his dream. Ganon glared at Relin as he stared at the statue, and then he stride towards him and grasped hold of his arm. Relin yelped and pulled away. His memory was still fresh about his beating from Ganon back at the Sacred Realm, the blood was still there, his lip cut and dried blood clung there.

"Come, your coming with me." Ganon said, pulling Relin up the stairs. Relin pulled back, his feet skidding along the ground as he tried to pull away.

_The desert outside the Colossus…_

Sein coughed, scratching his neck as sand came flaking out. "I hate deserts." He murmured to himself. Of course, he was talking to no one in particular because Shara was still unconscious on his shoulder. Sein continued on in till he arrived at the Colossus's steps. When he got there he lowered down and slipped Shara off his shoulder and onto the landing leading towards the Colossus. "Good luck, Shara. I know what lays ahead for you but I can not stop what is to happen. Good luck." He whispered into her ear, got to his feet, turned, and walked silently off back into the desert.

**Isn't it exciting? What lays in store for Shara? What will happen to Relin? Where the hell is Lunard? What happened to Zelda and Aaron? When will Khatiti, Alicon, and Karina come to the resuce? Where the hell is Link in all of this trouble? Why did Shara faint? Why did Zelda? Oh the questions, of course those are just my questions, however I know the answers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	10. Girl of New Forest

**Girl of New Forest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**Where we last left off Zelda and Shara fainted for some reason. Shara had also met with Sein, the half Zora, who also said he was the son of someone named Cor. Hint hint, the name Cor was mentioned in the Cursed Sword the first edition. But how could Sein be the son of Cor? Lol I know, hard to figure out, or is it? Sein apparently knows when everything will happen and what will happen. Thanks to the help of Sein, Shara arrives at Desert Colossus where, currently, Ganon and Relin are located. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_A room in Desert Colossus…_

It was a medium sized room, about two times smaller then the room with the statue. A large carpet covered the ground giving it the color of red to the dark room. Torches hung on either side of the door leading in, giving very little light to the large room. A bed was found deep in a corner covered in darkness, slightly noticeable from the dim light. It was untouched, the room, in till Ganon came barging in with Relin in his grasp and struggling.

Ganon roared with anger and flung Relin onto the carpet that lay on the ground of the huge room. Relin toppled on the ground and instantly scrambled away like a scared rat. "You fool, you ruined my plan!" he shouted. Relin coward on the ground, not answering, he hadn't said a word since the dream where he first met him. Ganon gritted his teeth in frustration, not a word out of the boy; nothing but the intense glare through brown firm eyes. "I best dispose of you before you ruin anything else." He grumbled.

Ganon clapped his hands together and Relin vanished. Ganon gritted his teeth again; even with the boy gone he could still feel the presence of his eyes on Ganon's face. He grunted and turned away from the spot where Relin once was, heading towards the door. With a jerk it swung open and stride out of the dark room that belonged to Alicon.

_On the steps of Desert Colossus…_

Shara held her head, thoughts spinning through her mind, what happened, who was Sein? She had fainted; she remembered that much, as it seemed Sein had carried her all the way to Desert Colossus. Before she fainted Sein had told her he knew where Ganon would reappear. No doubt he had taken her there, to where Ganon would reappear.

Shara staggered her body still unsettled, she had felt an overwhelming power surge through her body, it made her faint. She glanced up at the overwhelming tower, a large women stood coming out from the tall tower, her hands to her sides her palms open as if praising someone, or giving something up. _So this is Desert Colossus?_ She thought to herself, she grinned, even when she was about to face Ganon, she felt confident. _Not what I expected._ She laughed and stood up straighter, for some reason, she felt more courage flowing through her, like when she first met Ganon. She stepped forward towards the entrance, her spirits high.

_A large field between Termina and Hyrule…_

The wagon creaked as it bumped into rocks along the road. Aaron fumed, blowing up at his hair to cool himself off from the scorching heat. "Tell me again why we're doing this? Adia told us not to return." He said over his shoulder.

Zelda stayed curled up in a ball hugging her knees as she gazed out behind the wagon back towards Termina. Shortly after recovering from her event in the square in Clock Town she had screamed at Aaron to bring her back to Hyrule immediately. Aaron had complied without question; he got a wagon from the mayor and headed off. She hadn't spoke since then, her voice quiet as she sat in the back in the wagon. Her mind was rattling around on the same question, why go back to Hyrule? Adia had told them not to come back, but he had also said that they had to stay away for _awhile_. Maybe the time for them to return was now.

The feeling was the same as from before, the overwhelming power, it had shocked her so much she fainted. Zelda tightened her grip on her knees, she was scared, scared to see her son, if he was even alive. What she had felt meant only one thing, the Triforce had been split again. When Nayru connected with her, Nayru had given her the knowledge that Relin had split the Triforce; she showed the view Nayru had of Relin while he touched the Triforce. The sight of her son almost made her cry, but instead she just murmured his name. The thing that was frightening the most through the vision was the man that stood behind Relin, he was facing the other direction but she could notice. It was Ganon.

"Zelda?" Aaron asked, turning to look at her. Zelda didn't flinch from her spot. "Fine, don't talk to me." Zelda sighed and closed her eyes; finally arriving at Hyrule won't be easy. First to return to her brother and then there was the matter of Relin. She had to return to Relin to try and claim her son again.

_Outside the entrance to Lake Hylia…_

Fear and some other emotions that conflicted with his fear, making him keep on running. Relin stumbled as he collapsed over his trembling feat. He didn't know why his feet were trembling, he didn't feel afraid. Instead of stopping to wonder around his landscape to find out where he was he continued to run. Not only from the presence inside of himself, but from Ganon. The blood still stained his mouth from when Ganon had hit him.

Confusion, mixed along with his fear and other emotions. He knew where he was, near the entrance to Lake Hylia no doubt. He could see Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. However, he did not run towards the ranch, he did not want to return to the family who had lied to him for all this time. Instead he continued to stumble, his shoulders brushing by trees that stood in his way but he could not see. He was on the right side of the entrance to Lake Hylia if you've just left it. Along the side of the entrance trees upon trees aligned it like an impenetrable wall of stone. The trees were so closely packed that no one dared try and get through it, fear of death from no air.

Anger, mixed along with his confusion and fear and other emotions; however, the anger was half his own and half not. Relin ran his hand along the wall of trees as he ran, keeping the wall of trees as a brace incase he fell forward. Stumbling, forever falling, with no one to catch him incase he fell forward and hit his head on a rock and died. It wasn't like anyone would care though, his own parents abandoned him.

Suddenly, his protective wall vanished. Relin fell forward; his mouth almost creasing into a smile, knowing he probably will die. _A rock, please be a rock. _Only to be welcomed by a mouthful of dirt in his face. Relin coughed, his face darkened even more from the dirt. Cough, cough, an awful taste to be sure. Relin shook his head violently, dirt flaking out from his hair. Why did the wall have to vanish and the goddesses not bless it with a rock on the ground to kill him with?

Relin sat up abruptly and looked towards the wall of trees in anger. He gasped an opening in the wall. Relin stumbled to his feet and gazed at the opening in amazement, a place no one knew of. The best place to hide from Ganon, Relin glanced over his shoulder just incase any one was watching and slowly crept towards the break in the trees.

It wasn't very wide, just wide enough for Relin to slip through the gap. Branches caught at his shirt and tore in, scaring his skin, pain added with his emotions, thus he didn't feel it. He continued to run through the small gap like he did outside of it. From his mix of emotions his eyes blurred his vision and he didn't notice the surroundings, or the fact that the branches no longer cut at him.

The gap widened as he entered, the trees became more spacious, and the wall had expanded. In fact, it was no longer a wall, but a forest, a wide forest that would have sent shivers down his spine if he had stopped to look. A light fog seemed to be settled over the large forest, making it seem as if there was no end to the trees. Bugs swirled around him, avoiding him as he disturbed the silence.

Suddenly the gape stopped, just completely stopped, but Relin didn't stop running. Suddenly, out of notice Relin tripped and tumbled forward into the new forest he found. Relin flipped forward in till his back smashed into a tree, making him stop. He slid down the tree, his head bending over as it touched the ground. Like from the branches, he couldn't feel it, but he could hear a slight giggle.

Relin's eyes flew open and he flipped back onto his knees, away from the tree. "Show yourself!" he screamed, then instantly shut his mouth, the other presence had talked for him.

Suddenly a giant wolf came out from the fog and lumbered towards him. Relin yelped and flipped over onto his back and started to crawl away from the huge wolf. It approached him, bearing huge fangs about the size of his fist. It growled, its ears bent back and its mouth tensed as it bared its fangs at the intruder. Besides its overwhelming size and fearsome face that it showed to him now, it was a beauty of a wolf. Its sleek white coat of fur, its front right paw marked with black fur was a beauty to behold.

Relin backed farther away fear showing ever more, and then he stopped, along with the sound of the wolf's growls was the sound of a girl's giggling. Suddenly a girl dropped down from a tree. Relin gasped when he noticed her.

The girl was maybe a year or so younger then Relin, she was shorter then him about 5 inches. Her left hand rested on the back of the giant wolf a smile spreading her cheerful face. Her eyes were wide and a light brown even in the fog, her eyebrows arched in excitement and worry. Her cheekbones showing with smudges of dirt here and there, they arched over making a small chin under her small mouth. Her nose was like a little ball that adapted to her skin. Her body was covered in shaved deerskin, covering her torso with one strap on her left shoulder; with a deerskin skirt to cover the rest.

Relin stared in wonder at the girl. _**Cute isn't she? **_He violently shook his head to get it cleared and looked to the girl again.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt you," The girl said, smiling and then started giggling, "much."

Relin struggled up to his feet and stared at the wolf, hardly believing that the wolf wouldn't eat him when it continued to growl.

The girl giggled and hugged the wolf making it stop growl and instead whimper and rub the girl with the side of its face. Relin stared in wonder at the girl and the wolf, amazed at how it actually didn't eat her. "See? She doesn't bite." The girl said, turning back towards him with her head rested on the wolf's side. "What's your name?" she asked politely, a smile still on her face.

Relin gulped and licked his bloody and cracked lips. "Re… Relin." He answered, his voice shivering slightly from the recent events.

The girl burst out giggling again. "You have a funny name, Relin." She said, still giggling. "My name's Alanna. Nice to meet you, Relin, I haven't seen anyone like me, except Gin, but she's a wolf."

Happiness finally swirled with his fear, confusion, pain, and anger. Relin smiled, breaking his lips as his mouth widened, making them bleed once more. Alanna blinked at Relin's smile. "Your hurt!" she exclaimed. She rushed over and pulled out a handkerchief and reached out to touch Relin.

Relin jumped back, hitting a tree as he did so. "No, no, I'm fine." He said, fear bubbled inside him once more. "Its just a scratch."

"Looks like more then just a scratch." Alanna huffed, her hands balled in fists on her hips.

Relin picked at the scab on his lip, making it bleed more, he licked it off and tasted it, and it tasted like metal. The taste flowed through his mind, making him think of the Triforce once more. "Please, you have to help me!" he shouted suddenly. "You have to help me Alanna! I can't get there fast enough to be there in time!"

"Woah, what?" Alanna asked, her eyebrow arched.

Relin quickly wiped away blood that dribbled down his chin. "I have to do what's right! I have to finish what I started. With your wolf… Gin's help I can get there fast enough before anything bad happens!" he explained.

"Finish what? What do you have to do?" Alanna asked, walking away from Gin and closer to Relin.

"My grandfather, I think, I don't know for sure if he really is. I have to stop him! I started it by ruining his plan; I need to finish it by stopping him. The only way I can do that is by killing him." Relin explained, sweat trickling down his face. "The only way." He spoke softly. "You need to help me get out of here… this forest, and to the desert! It's too far for me to make it by foot. Gin can help me get there, if she'll let me ride her."

Alanna nodded and smiled; suddenly she reached out and grasped Relin's hand. Relin jumped but stayed steady, the only kindness he'd ever seen was from Shara, no one else. "Then let's go! Let's go, Gin, fast like the winds and the eagles!" she shouted gleefully as she jumped onto the wolf's back and helped hoist Relin up as well.

_Desert Colossus…_

It was quiet… to quiet for Shara's comfort. She slowly walked through the endless halls and went from door to door looking for the room that Ganon could possibly be in. As she walked through a hallway she had been to before she stopped as she noticed a door she overlooked. Curious she slowly opened the door and peeked through.

A large room, with a statue in the middle, she could see nothing more from the statue because stares leading up blocked her view of the face of the statue. Curious Shara opened the door wider and stepped through. Carefully she closed the door behind her, unfortunately the door gave a loud click.



Ganon suddenly looked up from his work on the dirty wall when he heard the sound of a click from a door. Smiling he turned to look over his shoulder towards the staircase on the far right corner from where he stood on the far left of the room. Ganon continued to smile as he dusted off his hands and turned to look behind him. "Ah, Shara, how nice to see you again." He said and chuckled.

Shara stood firmly as she saw Ganon turn, no doubt the door gave her away. "I'm not afraid of you Ganon." She said firmly, her voice not wavering.

"So I see." Ganon replied, pointing towards Shara left hand. Shara looked down to finally notice the Triforce glowing on her hand. She looked closer and saw as the bottom right triangle glow brighter then the other two triangles. "I should have guessed. Oh beautiful Shara, you and your courage. You said it to me last time we met; your mother had said you have lots of courage, unlike your father now. I actually didn't think you would be brave enough to come." He said gesturing around him to the room.

Shara grimaced. "How humorous." She said as she lowered her hand and glared at Ganon once again. "I won't scream or cry for you anymore, Ganon."

Ganon laughed darkly. "With what I have planned for you, my beauty, you'll regret you promised that to yourself." He replied, grinning. He charged, before Shara could even react he grasped hold of her wrists and pinned her against a wall. "For what I have planned for you is for my pleasure more then your own." He said smiling brighter, and his eyes gleaming.

Ganon was right, she had promised she would not scream or cry for him. She regretted her decision when she felt Ganon forcefully pull down her pants, for she knew what he had planned for her. She knew for a fact she couldn't keep herself from screaming.


	11. Revenge

**Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**On the exception of listening to track 2, 3, and 4 in the new Linkin Park CD while I write this, it's actually pretty fun. As some people like other's who update a lot, well its summer for me and I might as well entertain myself with something. I hope you'll like this chapter; I don't and do, please review!**

_Desert Colossus…_

_Pat, pat, screams._ The patter of blood as it dropped to the stone floor, and then the blood curdling scream from the one whose blood it was. Promises, a promise not to scream, yet she found herself screaming; a promise not to cry, yet she found herself sobbing. Laughter came after every scream, deep dark laughter, pain beyond compare. _Pat, pat, scream, laughter._

Each thrust from Ganon was more painful then the first, never had Shara imagined her virginity to be stolen like this. He was laughing, laughing at how she screamed, at how she sobbed her heart out in fear, pain, and sadness. All she could do was wait, wait for someone to save her from her foul prison. She cried, and then screamed, her legs shaking as she felt blood trickle down them. Ganon was right, he was going to enjoy it more then her, he had probably planned it all along, the time he caught sight of her at Lake Hylia. Every time he called her 'my beauty' he must have been thinking on what he could do with her, her mother had told her several times she was beautiful. She almost laughed, beautiful enough to get raped by Ganon, but she screamed instead as Ganon thrust his self into her again.

_Hyrule Field…_

_Far away, too far. _Relin gritted his teeth as he rode on Gin's back, his arms around Alanna's waist so he wouldn't fall. Faster, he had to go faster, Alanna knew it, she could feel his frustration; feel his sadness on at first running away. It was growing dark; the wolf's eye gleamed in the darkness as it saw through the darkness. The long day was finally starting to end, Relin almost felt happy that it would. His mind swirled around on what he would do after he killed Ganon.

_**Shara took a step back, stunned. "You must understand I had to." She stammered.**_

Relin almost wanted it to all fade away, to finally end, after he killed Ganon maybe he could find some room where he could kill himself. Then Shara wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

He stared over Hyrule Field; the darkness that was consuming the field almost reminded him of his heart. He looked behind him towards Lon Lon Ranch, which they had passed not to long ago. How he wished to go back to the ranch, back into the arms of his adopted mother, Shara. He bit his lip, or maybe ask her about his real mother and his real father. Even though the truly left him on their own will he still wished to at least see them once.

Relin sighed and looked back ahead of him; they had just entered Gerudo Valley but had not arrived at the Fortress just yet. Of course, now he knew his mother was Princess Zelda, his mind still wondered on who his father could possibly be. Zelda was never married; if she was she would already be Queen.

Gerudo Fortress, Gin raced through the entrance, blowing past female guards who just stared in wonder. Relin gritted his teeth and patted Alanna on the back; suddenly he jumped off and rolled onto the ground, stopping in front of the entrance to the desert. A woman stood near the gate, she turned suddenly when she heard noise.

"Re… Relin?!" the woman stammered, pointing at him. Relin patted his chest, almost afraid there was something on him, then again there were several cuts over his arm, not to mention his lip, which still dribbled blood.

"You know me?" Relin asked, pointing up at this face.

The woman paused, unsure how to answer. "Not really, um, just your father." She answered quietly, and then she jumped and pointed at him again. "You can't be here!"

Relin shook his head and thumped his hand flat on his chest. "I need to finish what I started! Ganon's at the Colossus, I need to stop him before anything else bad happens!" he shouted. The woman stared.

"Alicon… he's already headed that way! He saw Shara headed towards the desert from the ranch." The woman answered.

"What? NO!" Relin stomped his foot angrily. "Not, Shara! Please not Shara!" he shouted and quickly mounted back onto Gin.

"Wait! Relin, stop!" the woman shouted, waving her arms as she approached Gin to try and get his attention.

"We need to go over the gate." Relin whispered to Alanna, she just smiled in response.

"Ohnake, Gin! Up and over!" Alanna shouted her smile bright even with what was happening.

Gin jumped and its paws struck the gate, it grabbed hold and hoisted its body up, climbing, making swift jumps and bracing once more. Gin made it to the top, making the guards on the top scream in fright from the giant wolf. Nimbly Gin jumped again, sailing towards the sandy ground, when landed she full sprinted towards the desert, her tongue dangling out and drooling in excitement like a dog.

_The road to Hyrule from Termina…_

It was dark; the scorching sun was finally gone, giving Aaron peace from its heat. Zelda stayed curled up in a ball near the fire that Aaron had started not to long ago when they set camp for the night.

Aaron poked nervously at the fire with a stick, gazing up at Zelda every now and then. She hadn't moved, only to climb out of the wagon but that was all, not a word. Aaron sighed and bowed his head into his knees. He had no idea what happened to her at Clock Town, it sounded so urgent that she needed to get to Hyrule; he didn't even ask a question. Aaron gazed back up at Zelda, not a smile, oh how he wanted to see a smile crease her lips once more.

He liked her smile; it brightened her face and made her even more beautiful then maybe the Triforce Goddesses themselves. He forgot the last time he made love to her; it was so long ago and for such little time. Before that, he remembered that, it had conjured up his son. Zelda had sneaked out of Hyrule to see him, ever since facing Ganon and helping Link kill him with the Cursed Sword; she had developed a liking to him. That, of course, was after she stopped hating him. Aaron sighed, continuing to poke at the fire, that was about 9 years ago, and a few months for his son's growth. Truly 9 years ago, Ganon had attacked once again, but this time, Aaron had defeated him, and then his son was prematurely born. He hated remembering that, Adia had taken away the baby before they could even see it.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said suddenly, tearing Aaron away from his thoughts.

"What?" Aaron asked, his daydreaming making him not notice she had even spoke.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." Zelda answered softly, her head turned away from the fire and him.

Aaron shrugged; he had no idea what she was apologizing for. "That's okay." He replied.

"No, its not. I haven't said a word to you since leaving Termina, I'm sorry. I should have told you why I need to go back to Hyrule." Zelda said softly, her head still turned away. "I felt Nayru connect with me again. She gave me her knowledge, gave me her sight from when the Triforce split."

Aaron's mouth dropped open, amazed at her answer. He put down the stick and slowly crawled over towards her, her body was shivering, maybe from the cold. Carefully and slowly he placed his arm on her shoulders, the shaking stopped. Suddenly Zelda jumped onto him, her face buried into his tunic, she was sobbing. Zelda gripped Aaron's tunic, pulling herself closer to him, not wanting to let go. Aaron blinked in surprise.

"I saw him. I saw Relin, he had split the Triforce. I saw his small hand that rested on the Triforce. Oh Goddess, he looks like both of us." Zelda cried, her grip tightening. "I saw… a man behind him. Oh, Aaron, I'm afraid of what will happen to him!" Aaron was speechless; he waited, wondering who the man was. "It was… Ganondorf. I know it! I could feel his evil even from so far away." Zelda sobbed.

Aaron gaped at her; it was believable, but so soon? He had thought he had slain Ganon for sure. He didn't know what to do know, he gazed down at Zelda's blond hair and watched her sobbing face, and he felt unsure of what he could do. "Hold me, Aaron." Zelda said softly.

Aaron complied and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He forgot the last time he held her so close, they had to keep their love secret, changing her name to Marin because anyone would know she was the Princess of Hyrule with the name Zelda. He relished the moment, holding her close to him, stroking her long blond hair. He missed her, for the past 9 years he had talked with the girl named Marin, now he finally saw Zelda once again. He forgot the scent of her hair, forgot the touch of her skin; forgot everything about his love. The taste of her lips, oh how he missed that one thing. They hadn't kissed, hadn't made love for 9 years.

Zelda, apparently, complied with his feelings for she had slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Love lust was all they could think of. They kissed passionately, over a period of 9 years they had felt the need for it, but had endlessly held it back for safety. Aaron couldn't help himself as he hoisted her into the wagon, his hands idly slipped up her dress and over her head. She was beautiful, beautiful then anything he could imagine. With help from Zelda Aaron pulled off his tunic and kissed her once again on the lips.

Hyrule was far, and they both enjoyed this night, for when they arrive at Hyrule they may never be able to do it again. Like the time back at the Fortress in Aaron's room, there was no one there to stop them, no one to notice what they were doing, how foolish they were back then. Back then they had did it several times, this time it was only once, and they savored every second.

_Desert Colossus…_

_Pat, pat, scream, laughter. _Alicon froze, since stepping into the Colossus he had heard the same thing over and over again. Fear crept through him now; the laughter belonged to Ganon, no doubt. Fear not only flooded through him from Ganon but also from the screams, he was afraid Shara was the one who was screaming. He knew where the screaming was coming from, the room with the endless writings on the wall. The only problem with going to that room was the door; it always clicked when it was closed, so Alicon could know if someone was there.

Carefully he opened the door to the large room, maybe if he timed it right with Shara's screams he could close the door to block out the click from it. Silently he slipped through the door and started to close the door but stopped to wait. A scream came and Alicon quickly shut the door, the scream didn't last long enough to block it out. Alicon gritted his teeth and clutched the sword he had grabbed before he headed off into the desert.

؆

Ganon stopped suddenly, his smile vanishing as he heard a click. _A visitor? _He smiled at the though and cupped his hand over Shara's mouth to keep her quiet. Carefully staying silent he pulled his pants back up and glanced towards the opposite staircase. Like when Shara had arrived the door had click the same way, but he only heard it barely because of her screams.

Shara whimpered slightly but was cut off as Ganon forcefully pushed her against the wall to keep her silent. If he had a visitor, no doubt they had tried to keep their presence secret by timing the click with Shara's screams.

Suddenly Ganon shot his head up above him just in time to see Alicon hurtling down towards him with a sword in hand. Ganon instantly let go of Shara, letting her topple to the ground as he jumped away from Alicon's blade.

Alicon shot back up to his feet, assuming a fighting stance with his right foot forward and the flat of the sword close to his face with his right arm hefted forward to align the sword with his target. He gritted his teeth, fury coursing through him, Ganon had heard Shara, and he was going to pay for it.

He charged, Alicon shifted his weight and kicked off the ground with his right foot charging towards Ganon. Instantly Ganon materialized a sword and easily side stepped, as he did he brought the hilt of his sword down on Alicon's hand. Alicon yelled in pain as it hit, but he didn't loosen his grip.

Alicon back flipped away facing Ganon's back towards the opposite staircase with the clicking door. Ganon turned, a smile creasing his dark lips, he was amused. Alicon charged again the sword held high over his head. Ganon bared his teeth as Alicon brought his sword down on him. Ganon crouched and brought the hilt of his sword up, aiming for Alicon's sword hand once again. The hilt hit true and Alicon's sword went flying off behind him. It clanged as it hit the stone ground. Unarmed, Alicon rolled away from Ganon's next strike, towards Ganon's back once more.

؆

Relin watched, hidden behind a pillar of the staircase. Fear was coursing through him, fear of dying by Ganon's hands. Alicon fought nobly but now he was unarmed and surely was going to die now. With Ganon's back turned away and back to Alicon Relin slowly descended the stairs onto the ground and he stopped, noticing Shara on the ground not to far away.

A small pool of blood and an unconscious Shara with her pants down almost pas her knees. Relin clenched his hands into fists, Ganon had gone to far. As Alicon dodged Ganon's attacks Relin walked over to where Alicon's sword rested. He stopped and turned, the sword resting on the ground on his right side. Relin glared at Ganon's turned back, anger coursing through him like a sickness.

_Give me the power; give me the strength to have revenge on Ganon!_ Relin screamed at the other presence. _Give me the power to take away the power the Triforce Goddess has given him and finally, truly, slay him! _His heart pounded in fear but he knew what he must do.

؆

Khatiti leaned over the staircase staring down at Alicon who struggled to block Ganon's attacks. She grasped the handle of her scimitar and pulled it from its sheath. "Alicon!" she yelled and threw the scimitar below her to Alicon.

Alicon reacted, just as he dodged one of Ganon's attacks he grasped the scimitar and quickly blocked another attack. Alicon braced himself against the ground with the sharp end of the scimitar pointed up clinking against Ganon's blade, the unsharpened end being supported by his left hand as he tried to push Ganon back.

؆

_**Look beside you, you fool. **_Relin yelped and looked to his right side, the sword. Alicon's sword, the one Ganon knocked out of his hand. Relin tightened his fist and suddenly loosened it, his palm dropping open; he reached down and grasped the handle of the blade. It was no Master Sword, but it was good enough. _**I shall give you your revenge, as well as mine. **_Relin knew what she meant; all this time she had wanted revenge, with Relin asking for her to help him have his on Ganon; she will be satisfied with it.

Relin took straight the sword in his right hand, his knuckles white as he clutched the handle. _Now! _He screamed. Power surged through his body to his hand, he glanced down as the sword started to glow a faint red. Relin smiled, here, now, and finally he will be slain for sure. Relin raised the blade above his shoulder and charged shouting at the top of his lungs.

Ganon glanced over his shoulder as he heard Relin charging. Alicon took his advantage and pushed back on Ganon. Ganon's attention back to Alicon he reacted quickly and smashed the flat of his blade against Alicon's skull sending him to the ground. Quickly Ganon turned to face Relin who continued to charge. Ganon raised his blade above his head, ready to cleave Relin in two. Ganon's blade fell.

Relin continued to charge, Ganon's blade closed in on his head. He trusted the woman of revenge enough to dodge it. And so she did, power surged through him once more, making his speed fast as he quickly side stepped enough for Ganon's blade to crash to the ground. Relin quickly lowered his blade from his shoulder, stepped back and lunged. Ganon's stomach exposed the blade hit true, sliding easily into his stomach.

Ganon gasped, his air escaping him in surprise. The Triforce on his hand flickered, the glowing triangle blinking. The power of the Triforce Goddess of Power was escaping him. Relin stepped in closer, making the blade slide farther in. Ganon's voice crackled as pain came to him. The Triforce on his hand flickered faster now, blinking in and out from on his hand. Ganon stared, his eyes wide in terror as the Triforce flickered. Finally, it stopped flickering, and the Triforce disappeared from his hand entirely. Pain surged through Ganon's body and blood suddenly seeped from the wound.

Relin heaved and pulled the sword back out of Ganon's stomach. Ganon gritted his teeth, trying to keep his footing as his life seeped away from him. It failed; Ganon toppled forward, his body crashing hard on the ground. Finally dead. Relin huffed and smiled, sweat beading down his face, slowly Relin wavered and fell forward in exhaustion. Khatiti caught him just before he hit the ground, turning him over; she smiled and ran her hand through his red hair. "Rest now Relin."

**Phew. That was long! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Old Family

**Old Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**You can consider this the epilogue of the story. Of course, as you know Zelda and Aaron were headed back to Hyrule so I can't leave it at that. Just like the name of Chapter 3: Old Friends and Family, Chapter 4 is later then called Old Friends. This one follows that and is called Old Family.**

_Lon Lon Ranch…_

The wind blew past, ruffling Relin's hair, giving him a refreshing breeze from the blazing heat. Relin smiled, his chin rested on the top of his hand that rested on his other hand that rested on the handle of an axe Alicon had gave him. Chopping wood, it wasn't fun, but it was better then just sitting around doing nothing. He heaved a sigh and continued to chopping wood.

There was already a block of wood on the stump ready to be cut, so Relin heaved the axe onto his shoulder and forcefully brought it down on the block of wood, cleaving it in two and sending the two pieces flying.

It had already been three days since Ganon was killed. After Relin had killed him Alicon slowly regained consciousness and helped Khatiti heave Ganon's corpse into what looked like a stone coffin. They then covered it with a metal slab. Alanna then had snuck up behind their backs and did something to the coffin that only Relin noticed because his eyes were opened a crease. He didn't know what she did, but she saw her leave back to the clicking door where Gin waited. No doubt back to the forest where they came from.

Before Relin even recovered he sneaked out of the ranch to go to the forest and met Alanna again, he saw her again and promised that he would visit her. They departed and Relin returned home before Karina could notice her missing. Even after three days Shara had not woken up, it was a traumatic experience for her, or so Karina said. Relin had banged his fist into the wall making them bleed in anger; he didn't make it in time to save Shara.

After his tantrum the others had told him about Rezeana, the woman of revenge, who inhabited his body. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do to get rid of her. Relin didn't mind. Because he had killed Ganon out of revenge there was now a truce between Rezeana and him.

Under the care of Karina, Relin recovered from his ordeal, unlike him though, Shara was still out cold from her ordeal. Everyday Alicon had been by Shara's bedside, probably praying to the Goddesses to make her well. Relin knew Shara would wake up, eventually, with the power of the Triforce Goddess of Courage she would recover soon, she just had to sort out her emotions. For once in his life Relin felt normal, quite normal actually, Rezeana no longer bothered him as he slept so no more nightmares. Karina and Link were happy to see that at least.

_Kachunk! _Two pieces went flying once more. Relin sighed and wiped his forehead with his hand, it was hot, and he was practically dying out in the sun. However, Alicon had forcefully shoved the axe at Relin and told him to cut some food. Relin obeyed, no objection, it was better to get his mind off of Shara more then anything else. Relin bent down low and grabbed anther chunk of wood, put it on the stump and lifted the axe onto his shoulder. He raised the axe high over his shoulder and was about to chop the wood when he stopped.

A tall woman with long blond hair stood at the entrance to the ranch, a blue dress with silver embroidery blowing along in the wind. Her hands by her sides and she was staring at Relin as he slowly lowered the axe back onto the ground, staring back. Relin blinked several times, his gaze still on the woman in blue. Her dress looked elegant, one that a queen or a princess might wear, someone special or rich. Along with her beauty from the dress there was a slight familiar feeling to the woman.

She gazed at him, not stopping, she brought her hand to her mouth, her mouth open wide as if trying to form words. "Re… Relin?" she asked cautiously.

Relin looked away for a minute to lay the axe on the ground and then turned to look at the woman again. "Do I know you?" he asked, dusting off his hands from chips of wood. She continued to stare, there was nothing wrong with him anymore, he had a fresh new tunic that Karina had made for him because the other was torn, however his lip was still cut slightly but it didn't really stand out. Relin patted his chest to see if there was anything wrong with him.

The woman smiled suddenly, her face brightening up. Relin nearly blushed from the woman's smile, it was so, so lifting, it was as if the whole earth brightened up when she smiled. The woman stepped towards him. "You don't know me, but I know you." She said softly.

Relin blinked, her voice sounded so familiar, as if in a distant memory, but he had never seen her before. Relin took a step back tripping on a block of wood. Relin yelped as he fell onto his butt, he rubbed his head, feeling clumsy.

The woman had ran over and was by his side now, gazing at him in worry, like a mother does for their child. Relin froze, his insides nearly shattering, the dress, the face, the hair, he had seen her before, but only in pictures that Karina had shown him. This woman was Princess Zelda. "You?" Relin stammered a finger pointed at her, trying to figure out what to say. "You're Princess Zelda. I've seen pictures of you." He said suddenly, he didn't want to say it yet, he didn't know for sure if she was truly his mother.

Zelda smiled and touched Relin's hair, amazed at how it reminded her of Aaron's. "Yes, I am Princess Zelda." She answered, nodding.

Relin fingered his cut lip, fumbling for what to say. "Zelda!" a voice called from the barn. Relin glanced around Zelda towards to see Karina. Zelda turned as well.

"Karina!" Zelda shouted, getting to her feet. They embraced, even when they never really got along, there was a friendship between them, mother to mother. "I… I came back, I felt I had to."

Karina nodded, and then nodded towards Relin who was still staring in wonder on the ground, his foot still caught by a log. "I probably would have guessed. After what's happened with everyone I should have know you would come back. Where's Aaron?" she asked.

Zelda bit her thumb in frustration. "I tried to get him to come with me to the ranch but he refused and headed back to Gerudo Fortress." She explained. Aaron? Relin puzzled, had this Aaron also disappeared with Princess Zelda? If so, did that mean that this Aaron was his father? Does that mean that his father was a Gerudo? He smacked his forehead, no doubt, with his own red hair and brown skin he shouldn't have to guess.

"Relin, come here." Karina commanded, motioning for Relin to come to her. Relin shook his head clear and stumbled over the logs as he got to his feet and trotted over to Karina. "We best go check on Shara shouldn't we?" Karina asked, as she walked towards the house.

Zelda shook her head, amazed. "What happened to Shara?" she asked suddenly. Unlike her small relationship with Karina, Shara was like a little sister.

Relin slammed his fist into the wall of the house. "Couldn't save her." He murmured, he retracted his hand and looked at his knuckles, yet again they were cut and bleeding.

"Relin! I told you to stop doing that!" Karina shouted, eyeing his knuckles. Karina bent down to eye level with Relin and gently grasped his hand. "He's been doing it every time he remembers how hurt Shara got."

"But what happened?" Zelda demanded.

Karina sighed. "Ganon happened, he returned. He took Relin and…"

"Used him to touch the Triforce?" Zelda said, finishing Karina's sentence. "I know."

Karina nodded. "Shara went after him to Desert Colossus. That's where she ran into Ganon… who… raped her." She said softly, carefully touching Relin's cuts. Relin didn't move as Karina fiddled with his wound, it should hurt, but it didn't, thankfully because of Rezeana. Zelda gasped. "Relin here… saved the day." She said looking up at Relin and smiling once again. Relin smiled brightly. "Unfortunately Shara hasn't woken up since then, and that was three days ago. Come on, Relin, Zelda, lets go check on her."

_Shara's room…_

Alicon gently rubbed his nose against Shara's and kissed her hand. "Wake up soon, Shara." He murmured as he leaned back up and glanced out the window.

Her room was small, from the sun of day it brightened the room to the fullest. Her bed sat right next to the door where a table was located with a basin of water. At the foot of her bed was Relin's bed, they had slept in the same room, but not since what happened. Instead Relin slept downstairs while Alicon stayed by her side in Relin's bed. The head of Relin's bed rested right under the window that peered out among the ranch where the horses ran.

Alicon approached the window and sat down on the bed to gaze out of it. A sudden knock came from the door. "Come in." Alicon answered.

The door opened and Relin stepped through first jumping onto Shara's bed and rubbing her cheek with his index finger. Karina proceeded afterwards and then Zelda. Alicon nearly jumped. "Princess Zelda!" he shouted, and then noticed Relin stroking Shara's cheek. "Are you done chopping the wood, Relin?"

Relin shook his head as he pulled some of Shara's hair out of her eyes. "No, Karina wanted me to come and check on Shara." He answered, turning to look at Alicon who practically glared at him.

Zelda stayed standing, looking at Relin and Shara as Karina took a seat on the foot of Shara's bed. "I never knew Ganondorf would go that far." She said, her voice dropping as she watched Relin continued to stroke Shara's cheek.

"That's the inevitable. However, he did some good things too." Relin said suddenly, still looking at Shara's face and stocking her cheek. "He showed me the truth. All this time I've been lied to, my parents are supposed to be dead but Ganon showed me that they're still alive." He said turning to look at Zelda directly, and then slowly turned back to Shara. "Instead of making my wish for revenge on the Triforce like he told me to, I split it on purpose. To make sure I can have a different revenge. We both got what we wanted, of course she just wanted revenge on anyone, and I wanted revenge on Ganon. I forgave those who lied."

Zelda stared in amazement, Relin's voice sounded older then a 9-year-old's voice, more mature. "I saw you." She said softly. Relin turned to look at her, she adverted her eyes to the ground when she saw how stern his gaze was. "The Triforce Goddess Nayru came to me; she gave me the knowledge that you broke it. She also showed me her view of when it happened."

Relin smiled and turned away. "I saw Nayru too. She was beautiful." He admitted. "But their Goddesses."

Karina smiled as she looked at Relin. "None of us knew it, Zelda; all this time, the reason for the war, the reason why Ganon went evil. It was because of a hidden Triforce Goddess, one that governs all hatred, Rezeana. She was in Relin the whole time. He kept on having nightmares of a woman who told him it was all a lie, it was Rezeana. Maybe this was why Adia made you leave."

Zelda stared in disbelief at the boy who was her son. A hidden Triforce Goddess and one that governs all hatred, in her son?

"Shara!" Relin yelped. Alicon jumped and rushed to Shara's side.

Shara's eyes fluttered and opened wide scanning over the people around her, her gaze rested on Relin. "Relin!" she shouted her voice almost but a whisper from what had happened to her. Relin smiled and hugged Shara, she embraced him tears coming from her eyes. That was in till she noticed Zelda. "Zelda!" she shouted, tears flowing more freely. "I… I raised him for you." She said innocently.

Zelda took a step back, so sudden; she didn't want Relin to know already. Relin hugged Shara again and then turned to look at Zelda. "I won't." he said plainly.

Zelda touched her mouth in surprise. "What?" she asked.

Relin shook his head. "I won't come and live with you." He said firmly, and then gestured to everyone around him. "This is my home."

Tears formed in Zelda's eyes. "I… I understand." She said sadly, falling to her knees.

Relin reached out suddenly and embraced Zelda in a hug. Zelda gasped and quickly grasped her son and held him close. "I _will_ come and visit, mother." Relin whispered, hugging his mother harder as he felt her starting to cry.

**Thus ending… the 4****th**** story in the Relin Series. Do not think it is over now, though, Relin still has the Triforce Goddess Rezeana to get rid of. I really hope you enjoyed this book and please review! Stay tuned for the 5****th**** story in the Relin Series, (corny name coming) Legend of Zelda: Midnight Prince!!!!!(told you its corny)**


End file.
